


Invincible

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doctor!Asami, Extreme Mountain Biking, Extreme Sport Athlete!Korra, F/F, First fic of 2018!, Fluff, Heavy themes but happy fic!, I promise, Modern AU, Mountain Biking - Freeform, One Shot, Paraplegia, Recovery, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: “I mean…” Bolin paused, trying to think of which words would be best to use. The right words to convince Korra, but not push her too hard. “Think about this, you could walk again. You could be back on your bike doing the thing you love most. Isn’t that enough reason to do it?”DJ Play That Song!"I'm losing sight of who I once was. And I'm losing pride in who I've become. It's something you get caught up in. It's something you lose yourself in."-Who I've Become by Harbour"I just wanna get you high on me. I just wanna make you wanna make me yours. Come on baby I just wanna love you more."-Get You High by Harbour"Don't need you to save me baby but you have. You took my heart and never gave it back. And I know that what we have will always be enough. Wouldn't know what love's supposed to be if not for us. And I know that what we have will always be enough."-Obvious by Harbour"Who's to say that I was wrong? Who's to say that we were wrong? Felt this way for far too long. I am standing up with love."-With Love by Harbour





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's to the first fic of the year! Anyway here's some videos of extreme mountain biking so that you all can get the idea of how scary the sport is.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEKB7clgC_A (this dude's nuts, as in crazy good)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnrmHLOeQ1A (the dude crashes and still gets second)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pL2n1-2seKE (this one's the most extreme and has commentators)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bww9vmbPKMs (this one's about flare and style)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfxGY-BsUnY (this is just scary...)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SzctCbtE8c (so many bikers! this is slower but shows the whole race)
> 
> PS: I'll edit and fix the grammar and spelling later tonight.

**Day 1**

“Korra!”

Korra startled as Bolin barreled into their apartment. He flung himself onto the couch next to her and clumsily grabbed for her shoulders.

“What?” Korra asked with a quirked brow.

“You’re not going to believe this,” he panted. He had opted to not take the elevator up, instead he sprinted up five flights of stairs.

“What?” she asked again.

“Opal sent me a text saying that her colleague might be able to help you.”

Korra scoffed. “Yeah right.”

“No seriously. She’s a neurosurgeon and has been doing a lot of research on the spine. She’s got this experimental procedure that she’s working on.”

“And you’re suggesting I be the guinea pig?”

Bolin furrowed his brow. “I mean…” Bolin paused, trying to think of which words would be best to use. The right words to convince Korra, but not push her too hard. “Think about this, you could walk again. You could be back on your bike doing the thing you love most. Isn’t that enough reason to do it?”

“I don’t know, Bo.”

“Well I’ll have Opal send you the information and how to contact her colleague. Just think about it.”

**Day 86**

“We’ll be right here when you wake up,” Tonraq assured Korra, his large hand gripping the side railing of the bed.

“It’s going to be just fine, honey,” Senna added.

Korra looked up at her parents and reached out to take both of their hands. She gave them a strong squeeze. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“We know.” Senna used her free hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind Korra’s ear. “We love you.”

“So much.”

“I love you both.”

* * *

Korra’s eyes popped open and then instantly squinted at the brightness. She was lying on her stomach and her head felt like it was spinning. She was about to roll over, but was stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Don’t move. You’ll open your stitches.”

Korra opened her eyes a bit more and looked up. A dopey smile spread over her face once she saw the beautiful stranger in front of her. All her drugged up brain could think of was that she was really really pretty and had a nice voice.

“Hi. Your surgery went well and I just need to ask you a few questions.”

“O-okay.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m gay…”

The woman’s eyes widened and Korra could hear her father’s laughter in the background. She then heard a slap and a mumbled ‘sorry,’ but all she really was paying attention to was this woman who was trying to talk to her.

“Okay. Let’s try that again. What’s your name?” the woman asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Korra.”

“Good, that’s better. How old are you?”

“Twenty-five… How old are you?” Korra asked with a raised brow.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry,” Senna apologized.

The woman lifted her hand and waved her off. “Don’t worry, I’ve had worse patients.”

Korra looked up at Asami sadly, as if she’d just seen a puppy get kicked. “I’m a bad patient?” she whined.

The woman’s attention landed right on Korra once more. “What? No.”

“Oh good.”

“Okay, Korra. What’s your date of birth?”

“November twentieth.”

“Great. Now I know you’re still coming down from the anesthesia, but we’re hoping you’ll start getting some feeling in your legs by tonight. So don’t be scared. If you need anything just press this button,” the woman pointed to a button next to her bed, “and someone will come to help, okay?”

“What’s your name?” Korra blurted.

“Oh right, I forgot that we haven’t actually met in person. I’m Asami Sato.”

Korra’s brow furrowed. Asami Sato as in the doctor who she’d been talking to over the past few months, but always over phone. The doctor that had just done her surgery. The doctor who was super duper pretty and nice.

“You’re too nice and pretty to be a doctor.”

Asami held back a smile. “That’s kind of you. I’m going to talk to your parents, so you should get some rest.”

“You could stay,” Korra pouted.

“Thanks for the offer, but I can’t. Rest up, Korra.”

**Day 87**

“I did what?!” Korra practically shouted after her father told her what had happened when she’d first come to.

“You flirted with your doctor. It was very brave of you.”

“Daddddd,” she whined. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“I thought it was funny. The doctor seemed entertained too… your mother, not so much.”

“Don’t nurses usually do those questions? Why’d she do them?”

“She said that since it’s her procedure, she wants to see each step of the process. She’s going to be there during your physical therapy appointments when they start,” Tonraq explained. “How do you feel anyway?”

“Weird.”

The four hour long surgery had gone without issue. It’d been only twenty-four hours since it’d happened and Korra could already feel more than she had in the past three years. She could wiggle her toes if she concentrated really hard and if someone touched her leg hard enough, she could feel that too. She couldn’t feel it when someone touched her lightly, but the doctor had said that her feeling should come back gradually, not instantaneously. At least that’s what her father had relayed to her.

“I bet,” he chuckled. He placed his warm hand on her shoulder blade, since she was still on her stomach. “You did good, kid.”

**Day 90**

“I think my brother is dating someone,” Bolin whispered.

Korra laughed. “Mako, dating someone again? I highly doubt that. He’s married to his job.” She’d dated Mako in the past, but it just didn’t work out. She loved him dearly as a friend and they both found out that that was all they were meant to be.

“I swear he is. He’s been overly happy. It’s kind of scary.”

“Maybe he got a promotion,” Korra suggested.

“Nope. He’s still an officer, but should be a detective soon. Anyway… when I ask him if he’s seeing anyone, he just finds a way to change the subject.” Bolin narrowed his eyes. “He’s being very suspicious,” he hummed. “Anyway, you look like you're doing well.”

“Yeah. I keep feeling more and more, but I wish I could move. The nurse keeps yelling at me saying that I need to be careful with my stitches.”

Bolin laughed at her. “You’ve never been one to stay still for long.”

“I know,” Korra groaned. “It’s the worst.”

“I mean it could-”

Bolin was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It slowly opened, allowing Asami’s head to peek into the room.

“Hi, I’m not interrupting am I?”

“No come on in,” Bolin greeted.

“I’m Doctor Sato,” she introduced with a hand held out to Bolin.

“Oh! I’m Bolin, Opal’s boyfriend.” He shook her hand excitedly. “Thanks for everything you’ve done for Korra.”

“I’m more thankful to Korra for trusting me,” she said with a soft smile. She then looked at Korra. “I wanted to check on how the incision is healing, if you don’t mind.”

“Go right ahead.”

“On that note, I’m going to leave cause I’ll probably faint if I see anything,” Bolin rushed.

“Hey, wait!” Korra blurted. “Can you bring me back a coffee or something?”

“Is she allowed to have that, Doc?” he asked Asami.

Asami nodded.

“One coffee it is then.” Bolin smiled once more at Korra and then left, shutting the door softly behind him.

“He’s exactly how Opal described him,” Asami laughed as she rolled a chair over to the side of Korra’s bed.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to have to open your gown and lower the sheets, so I can get a good look at your back, okay?”

Korra swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

Asami lowered the sheet to cover Korra’s lower body. Her deft fingers then untied the bow at the top of Korra’s gown. She brushed it to the side, causing Korra to shudder slightly.

“Sorry, should have warned you that my hands are always cold,” Asami apologized.

“It’s okay.”

Asami slipped on a pair of gloves and carefully removed the bandages that were covering the incision. It was about three inches down from her neck and was about five inches in length. Asami leaned forward, taking in its appearance.

“Looks like it’s healing properly. How's the sensitivity in your lower body?” Asami asked as she applied new bandages.

“Good. Each day it seems like I can do more.”

“Like what?”

“Well the first day I could wiggle my toes. Now I can move my whole foot and my legs are more sensitive to touch now.”

“Do you mind if I check your responsiveness?” Asami retied Korra’s gown.

“Um, I mean sure. It’s for science, right?” Korra somewhat teased.

“Yes, for science,” Asami giggled.

“Go right ahead, Doc,” Korra said, taking Bolin’s nickname.

Asami held back from rolling her eyes. “I’m going to lower the sheet so that I can see your legs. I’ll then either touch your foot, calf, and thigh in varying pressures. You tell me if you can feel it and where, okay?”

“Yup.”

“I’m going to begin now.”

Asami ran her finger lightly up the sole of Korra’s left foot, causing Korra to stifle a laugh.

“Left foot.”

“Good.”

She then placed her hand very gently on Korra’s right calf. Korra didn’t say anything, so she applied a little more pressure.

“Right calf.”

“Mhmm.”

Asami touched the tip of Korra’s right big toe. Korra wiggled it teasingly in response. She then wiggled all of her toes.

“See, can wiggle all my toes.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s playfulness. The woman was definitely taking everything in stride.

“That’s good. I’m predicting that in a week we may be able to get you to stand.”

“Really?” Korra’s voice was unsure.

“Maybe a week and a half,” Asami clarified when Korra wasn’t able to feel her hand on the back of her thigh.

“That’s not bad. I was thinking it’d take longer.”

“I wish it were faster, but we’re still figuring things out,” Asami admitted.

“Well I wasn’t able to walk for three years, so I can be patient.”

Asami frowned at Korra’s statement. “Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?” Asami knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, but something about Korra was different from her other patients.

“Well I flirted with you when I was high… which I still haven’t apologized to you for, so sorry. Um, anyway, yeah you can ask me something personal. I might not answer it though if it's like, too personal,” Korra rambled.

Asami pulled the sheet over Korra, covering her once more. She then sat down so that she could meet her gaze.

“Would you ever consider biking again?”

Korra smirked up at Asami. “Yeah I would. I’d really like to get back out there.”

“Is it bad that I think you’re a little crazy?”

Korra laughed. “Not at all. I mean anyone who does extreme mountain biking is crazy. It’s even more crazy to go back to it after a serious injury.”

“Why do you do it?”

“Why do you do what you do?” Korra asked sincerely.

“Because I love it. I love the fact that I can learn and discover new things. I love helping people,” Asami said without a second thought.

“I do it because I love it. Because I love the rush. I love the competition, but also the comradery.”

“And you miss it,” Asami asked, reading Korra’s expression.

“So much.”

“Well we better get you back out there then,” Asami said with a warm smile.

“Yeah. We better.”

**Day 98**

Korra groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her father and mother were present as Asami guided her legs off the bed. She gasped when she felt the cool tile against her bare feet. She hadn’t felt something like this in years and it made her want to cry. But she clenched her jaw and forced the tears back.

“It’s cold,” she chuckled softly, Asami the only one hearing it.

Asami looked at her and smiled softly.

“Okay, on the count of three I’ll help you stand.”

Asami counted to three and helped lift Korra. Korra held out her arms as she swayed a little, but eventually steadied. Asami slowly eased her hands away from Korra, allowing her to stand without support.

“Holy shit,” Korra muttered. She glanced over at her parents. Her mother had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were teary. Her father stood proudly and gave her a nod.

Korra worried her lower lip and then balled her hands into fists. She lifted her foot, but as soon as she did, she lost her balance. Her legs were weak and just a single step was too much.

“Woah. Woah.” Asami reacted quickly and guided Korra back down to the bed. “One step ahead of yourself there.” Asami’s eyes widened after she realized what she’d said. “I am so sorry.”

“Wow, you did not just say that?” Korra laughed. “That was actually really funny.”

“I’m glad you found it funny… because I’d totally understand if you had been mad about it,” Asami said in relief.

“Don’t worry. It was funny,” Tonraq reassured. “She’s always taking things too fast.”

“That was good, Korra. I’ll let the physical therapist know you’re ready to start seeing her.”

“I only stood for a second,” Korra said with a quirked brow.

Asami placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Yes, but you stood.”

**Day 100**

Bolin and Opal watched as Korra followed the instructions of her physical therapist. Her name was Katara, supposedly one of the best in the city. Asami was sitting across the room, observing and taking notes.

“You know she likes her,” Bolin whispered to Opal.

“Hmm?”

“Korra likes Asami.”

“Oh, yes. It’s pretty obvious it’s mutual.”

“Really?” Bolin asked.

“Asami doesn’t need to be here. She could just get the information from Katara and read progress reports done by the nurses. She’s going out of her way to spend time with her.”

“Seriously?” Bolin was completely surprised by this. He had just assumed that she was here because she needed to. Because she wanted to get the data herself since it was her research.

“Yeah. The first thing Asami said about Korra to me, was that she’s cute.”

“So they should just date then,” Bolin said as if it were a no brainer.

“Asami’s conflicted because Korra’s her patient. It’s a pretty big no no.”

“Then date after?”

Opal laughed and rested her head on Bolin’s shoulder. “That’s an option. But I feel like one of them is going to snap before Korra’s recovery is over.”

Opal smiled when she saw Asami stand up and stride over to Korra. Asami knelt down beside Korra, who was sitting on the floor doing stretches to cool down from the session. It was obvious that whatever she said was encouraging because Korra’s face lit up and her smile grew.

**Day 121**

“One more step. Come on now,” Katara encouraged.

Korra grit her teeth and took another shaky step forward. She was now using the support bars less and each step was a bit more confident.

“Yes, good.”

Korra’s breathing was labored, but she forced herself to take two more steps, reaching the end of the bars. She lifted her head, a huge smile pointed at Katara.

“Finally made it,” Korra huffed.

Katara patted her on the shoulder. “You’re doing great. Soon enough you’ll be running.”

**Day 140**

Korra smiled at Asami as she slowly made her way towards her. The doctor was holding open the door to the gym that her physical therapy was held in.

“You’re looking well,” Asami pointed out.

“Yeah. It’s been getting a lot easier lately.” Korra had made a lot of progress, now out of her wheelchair and being able to walk with elbow crutches as her support.

“That’s good to hear.” Asami followed Korra in and they made their way to Katara.

Asami stayed the whole session, taking a couple of notes, but mainly her attention was on Korra. How she kept pushing and pushing. How motivated the woman was to get back to where she used to be, if possible.

Korra swiped her forearm across her brow, wiping away the sweat. She had walked almost half a mile on the treadmill at this point.

“I think that’s enough,” Katara said. She reached out to turn off the treadmill, but Korra’s hand stopped her.

“I want to keep going,” she said breathlessly.

“We don’t want to push it too much, Korra,” Katara advised.

“I’m fine.”

Asami furrowed her brow at Korra’s stubbornness. The last thing Korra needed to do was push herself too much and get herself hurt.

Katara looked at Korra with concern and then glanced at Asami. Asami stood and made her way to stand beside the treadmill, across from Katara.

“Katara’s right, Korra. You could hurt yourself if you push too much.”

Korra stared at the settings on the treadmill for a moment and then she let out a long sigh. She pressed the button to turn it off, the belt gradually coming to a stop. She was silent as she grabbed her drawstring bag and crutches.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Asami assured Katara.

Katara reached out and placed her hand on Asami’s forearm. “She’s special that one.”

“She is,” Asami agreed.

* * *

“Korra, wait up!”

Korra stopped and looked over her shoulder. Asami was jogging towards her. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw how concerned Asami looked.

“I’m fine,” she huffed. She went to keep walking, but Asami placed a hand on hers and stopped her once again.

“You’re not,” Asami said with conviction. “Let’s get coffee and we can talk this out.”

Korra shook her head. “I don’t want to talk this out. I want to be better. I want to be able to walk. To be able to do things on my own once again. To not be stared at like I’m weak, like I'm not normal.” Korra quickly wiped away the tears that were starting to fall.

“You’re not weak and you shouldn't care what others think of you.” Asami lifted her hand and cupped Korra’s cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb. “You knew this was going to be hard. It was going to take time. You can’t push yourself like you did today or you're going to get hurt again.”

Korra’s gaze dropped to the ground. “I was so excited when I could feel something again… but it feels like it’s taking too long,” Korra admitted.

“If it makes you feel any better, I predicted you wouldn’t be walking until three months after the surgery. So you’ve completely made me rewrite my work.”

“Sorry,” Korra muttered.

“What. No, don’t be sorry. It’s amazing. It’s better than I could have imagined.”

Asami expected that to make Korra happier, but instead her frown deepened. By her saying that, it reminded Korra that she was just the guinea pig. She was the test subject that Asami needed for her project. Nothing more.

“I better go,” Korra said softly.

“Oh, okay.” Asami reluctantly dropped her hand from Korra’s. “I’ll see you next session then?”

“Sure.”

**Day 143**

“Korra! Let’s go!” Bolin shouted.

Korra didn’t answer. She just clenched the sheets of her bed closer to her chest and curled up more.

“Korra,” Bolin said as he pushed her door open. “You’re not even ready,” he said in surprise.

“I don’t want to go,” she said, her voice tired.

“You need to. You haven’t missed a single session before.”

“I don’t want to go,” she repeated.

“But what about Katara, she’s expecting you.”

“She’ll understand.”

“What about Asami?”

“What about her?” Korra snapped.

Bolin furrowed his brow. “Did something happen?”

“No. Nothing happened.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“That’s exactly the problem, Bo. Nothing happened and nothing will.” Korra sounded exasperated and it made Bolin’s heart sink. His best friend had been doing so well since the surgery, but right now she reminded him more of the time when she had gotten into the accident.

“A-are you talking about Asami or something else… I’m not really sure what you’re talking about.”

“I’m just part of her research. I don’t even know why I thought she’d even see me as anything more. It’s so stup-”

“Woah. Hold up,” Bolin interrupted. “I wasn’t going to say this, but seeing you like this has convinced me that you need to know. Asami likes you. Not as a patient or as a friend, but more. She likes you, Korra.”

“No she doesn’t.”

“Yes. Yes she does. It’s been clear to Opal and I for a long time now.”

“Stop lying to me.” Korra buried her face into her pillow.

“Are you serious right now?!” Bolin snapped. Korra flinched at his harsh tone. “I would never lie to you about something like this. I would never lie to you.” Bolin took in a deep breath. “Opal told me that Asami likes you, but won’t do anything because you’re a client. That’s the only thing holding her back.”

“I’m still not going.”

Bolin sighed and made to leave her bedroom. “I’ll call to let them know. This isn’t you, though. This is the old Korra. The one that gave up on everything. It’s not the Korra I love and admire.”

**Day 147**

“Where’s Asami?” Korra asked Katara.

“She was busy so she couldn’t make it.” Katara helped Korra stretch.

“Oh.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I guess. Just kind of hit a slump, you know?”

Katara nodded. “Recovery’s hard. It takes a lot of perseverance and motivation. But you already knew that.”

They eased into the strengthening exercises after stretching. Katara continued to encourage her, but Korra’s heart wasn’t in it. It just wasn’t the same without Asami here with her.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Katara hummed as she pulled the elastic band tight, Korra’s calf muscle feeling the light burn.

“If, um…” Korra sighed. “Nevermind.”

“What is it, Korra?”

“I like Asami,” she admitted quickly, her words melding together.

Katara chuckled softly and smiled up at her. “Mhmm.”

“It’s that obvious, huh?”

“It is,” Katara confirmed.

“I don’t know if I should tell her or not.”

“That’s up to you, my dear.”

“But… could that get her in trouble?” Korra asked.

“You’re both adults, you can do as you please.”

“But I’m also her patient.”

“Mhmm.”

“Isn’t that like a conflict of interests or something.”

Katara laughed and shrugged. “It depends on the case. It’s not like she’s conducting another surgery on you. She’s just observing and keeping track at this point. Your recovery is now in my hands mostly. So you’re mainly my patient.”

“So… is that you encouraging me to tell her?”

Katara shrugged once more. They switched to the next exercise as Korra’s mind went over the things Katara had said to her.

**Day 175**

“She’s busy again?” Korra asked Katara.

“It seems so.”

Korra frowned, but went on with her session. It had been seven sessions now without Asami. She understood that the woman had to have been busy, but it still hurt.

**Day 182**

“This is beautiful.”

Korra tilted her head back to see Asami sitting in a chair behind her. She had been so focused on her exercises that she hadn't even noticed the Doctor's arrival. She was holding Korra’s cane in her hands. Her deft fingers twirled it around, looking at the intricate patterns. Her father had carved it himself and painted it when he found out that Korra would eventually need a cane and not crutches.

“My father made it.”

Korra sat up and worried her lower lip.

“Where’s Katara?”

“Since I don’t really need her help with the exercises anymore, she’s helping an intern.”

“That’s good to hear. So everything’s been going smoothly?”

“Smooth enough.” Korra took in a deep breath to steady herself. “It’s kind of been lame without you here,” she admitted softly.

“I’m sorry.” Asami’s fingers trailed over the groved patterns in the cane. “I was busy.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“I also needed some time to think about things.”

Korra tilted her head slightly in question. “Things?”

Asami closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them and looked at Korra, something seemed different. She seemed more sure than she had a couple seconds ago.

“Specifically, you.”

“M-me?” Korra stuttered.

Asami smiled warmly and nodded. “Yes, you.”

“Like, my case?”

Asami sighed. “No. As in just you,” Asami clarified once more.

Korra scratched the back of her head and squinted her eyes. “I may have thought about you too,” Korra confessed quietly.

Asami’s eyes seemed to brighten just a bit after hearing that.

“You did?”

Korra nodded. “A lot actually. Even caused Bolin to yell at me.”

“Bolin yelled at you?” Asami asked in surprise.

“Yup. Crazy, huh?”

“I can’t imagine him yelling… or even being mad.”

“He was. Kind of got me back on track to be honest.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Asami said softly. “Are you free after your session?” Asami asked out of the blue.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Want to do something fun?”

Korra looked at Asami suspiciously. “What do you mean by fun?”

* * *

“Holy shit!” Korra shouted. When Asami had asked her to do something fun, she did not expect flying around a racetrack at two hundred miles per hour. She whooped and hollered as Asami expertly drove them around the course. She was finally getting the adrenaline rush she’d been craving for so long.

Eventually Asami pulled over and put the car in park, the engine softly humming. She pulled off her helmet, her long hair flowing down her shoulders. Korra did the same and they both just smiled widely at one another.

“That was amazing!” Korra couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice even if she tried.

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“How do you know how to drive like that?”

“My dad actually owns this track.”

“What? No way,” Korra said skeptically.

“He owns Future Industries, the car company. Have you heard the name Hiroshi Sato before?”

“Um, yeah. I just didn’t make the connection. I mean Sato’s a pretty common last name and you’re a doctor… a really smart doctor and he’s really smart… and now I feel kind of stupid,” Korra rambled.

“You’re cute,” Asami said, but instantly bit her tongue. “I just let that slip right out,” she reprimanded herself.

“No, it’s okay.” Korra was fighting a losing battle to stop her cheeks from blushing. “It’s nice to hear coming from you.”

“Yeah?” Asami bit her lower lip and her eyes drifted down to Korra’s lips.

Korra’s eyes dropped to Asami’s lips too. They both found themselves leaning in towards one another. Korra felt as if time had stopped when their lips brushed against each other. She inhaled sharply as Asami tilted her head, her nose brushing against Korra’s. Their lips sealed and Asami’s hand reached around to the back of Korra’s neck, playing with the ends of her short hair.

Korra’s heart raced as the single kiss grew into many kisses, and then merged into something more. It deepened, their tongues dancing against one another, their breath mingling. Korra would have stayed in that moment forever if it hadn’t been for Asami pulling away first.

“So that’s what you were thinking about?” Korra teased.

Asami’s gaze was still on Korra’s lips, but then lifted to meet Korra’s. “One of the things.”

Korra smiled and leaned in to give Asami another quick peck.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Korra asked.

“I just… Isn’t this a date?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

“You didn’t officially ask me to go on a date. You asked if I wanted to do something fun, which this totally was. But it’s not a date. And I want to take you out on an official date.”

Asami laughed and put the car in drive. “Well okay then.”

**Day 190**

Korra smoothed out her button down for the nth time since she’d put it on. Bolin just shook his head.

“You need to relax.”

Korra just tensed more. “I don’t think I can.”

She was finally going on her first real date with Asami. They weren’t able to do it sooner because she was busy with being a doctor, which Korra completely understood. They had seen each other at her physical therapy sessions and maybe made out in Asami’s office once, but that was it. She was nervous, but also so excited at the same time.

“You look great. You’ve planned a great date. She already likes you. There’s not much that isn’t in your favor right now,” Bolin pointed out.

“True, but I can still make a fool out of myself.”

“Korra, the first thing you ever said to her was “I’m gay.” So I think you’re good.”

“I was high.”

“You still said it.”

“Whatever,” Korra groaned. “What if she doesn’t like what I planned?”

“She will. Opal was the one who told me she likes musicals.”

“What if she doesn’t like the one I got tickets for?”

Bolin laughed. “You’ll be fine.”

Korra wasn’t able to worry aloud anymore when the apartment intercom buzzed. Korra moved to it quickly and pressed the button. “I’ll be right down,” she said.

“Okay. My car’s right out front,” Asami’s voice filtered through.

Korra shook out her arms and gave Bolin a look. “Wish me luck?”

“You don’t need it, but good luck.”

* * *

“Chicago! I love this one,” Asami exclaimed. She hooked her arm into Korra’s and leaned into her. “How’d you know I like musicals?”

“Opal may have told Bolin who may have told me,” Korra said seriously. Their eyes met and they both cracked up laughing.

“By the way, you look really nice tonight,” Korra praised. Asami was in a deep red dress, something very different from the usual collared shirt and lab coat.

“You look really good too,” Asami returned, her hand rubbing up and down Korra’s arm. Korra had gone with a blueish grey button down and black dress pants. She had been worried about the outfit, but Bolin had insisted that it looked good.

“Thanks,” Korra said shyly.

Asami leaned in and pecked Korra’s cheek. “Let’s go find our seats,” Asami hummed.

* * *

“I actually knew way more songs than I had expected,” Korra said as they made their way out of the theater.

“It’s a pretty famous musical.”

“Yeah. Um, did you have fun?”

“I did.”

“Shit,” Korra muttered when someone’s foot kicked her cane and sent it to the ground.

Asami was quicker than her and bent down to get it. “Here,” she said. “Didn’t even say sorry.” Asami glared at the back of the man’s head.

“It’s whatever.”

“What?” Asami frowned at Korra. “It’s not okay. That was extremely rude.”

“It happens,” Korra sighed.

Asami didn’t press Korra any further, but as soon as they were outside and the crowd had thinned, she grabbed the collar of Korra’s shirt and tugged her in close.

“Thank you for tonight,” she whispered before kissing her passionately.

Korra gasped, but was able to collect herself enough to wrap her arms around Asami’s waist.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Korra mumbled once their lips parted.

**Day 240**

Korra couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She was riding one of those double bicycles with Asami around the park and it was more fun than she could have ever imagined. She wasn’t used to casual biking, she had always been more entertained by the more extreme. But this was nice. It was nice to just be on a bike again, even if it wasn’t making her heart race, it was making her heart swell with happiness.

“How are your legs?”

“Good,” Korra said over her shoulder. “This is so much fun!”

“Not as fun as mountain biking I assume.”

“It’s different, but still fun!”

* * *

“Come here,” Asami said sternly. She cupped Korra’s cheek and turned her head. “I can’t believe you got your cheek cut on a branch.”

During their biking trip, Korra had biked straight into a low hanging branch. It caused her to get a small scratch on her cheek, but it really wasn’t bad.

Korra jerked her head away. “It’s fine.”

“Let me at least wash it.” Asami took Korra’s hand and dragged her towards the bathroom of her house. “You’re like a little kid at times,” she teased.

Korra jumped onto the counter and watched as Asami grabbed a face cloth and turned on the hot water.

She wet the cloth and added soap to it and then brought it to Korra’s cheek. “Soap and water should be enough. It’s not deep,” Asami explained.

Korra pursed her lips as her gaze trailed over Asami’s soft features. “You’re so beautiful,” Korra complimented as Asami rinsed the cloth and set it up to dry.

Asami seemed to blow the compliment off as she grabbed a band aid from her cabinet to put on Korra’s cheek. When she moved to put it in place, Korra somehow maneuvered herself so that Asami now stood between her legs. Before she could even lift her hand, Korra was kissing her. Asami sighed softly and melted into the kiss. The band aid fluttered to the floor as her arms wrapped around Korra’s shoulders. Korra’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in even closer.

“I think I’m ready,” Korra admitted softly.

Asami pulled back and searched Korra’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

Korra nodded. They’d discussed this a couple of times. Korra could recall the time a nurse had to ask her how sensitive she was down south, and not about her legs. It had been uncomfortable and she’d been so thankful that it wasn’t Asami she had to talk to about it. At least at that moment. Now though, she felt more comfortable with this woman than she had with anyone before. She had told her that she just wasn’t ready to take that step in their relationship. It’d been three years since she’d been with anyone intimately. Three years of not even touching herself because she couldn’t feel anything. But it was different now. Her senses were still dull, which was one reason why she’d been hesitant. She wanted this though. She wanted to finally take that next step.

“Positive.”

Asami dropped her arms from around Korra’s neck and reached out to take Korra’s hands into her own. “Okay,” she said lovingly.

**Day 428**

Korra readjusted the helmet on her head and let out a heavy breath. It’d been over four years since her last race, but she was finally back. It had taken a year of recovery from her surgery. Just under a year of motivation and support from her girlfriend. But she was finally here.

When the gun went off, signalling the start of the race, Korra’s heart leapt. She pushed forward, keeping up with the mass of bikers around her. Her blood pumped through her as her legs pedaled. The gravel and rocks forced her bike to jump, but it was easy for her to ebb and flow with the rough terrain. Soon enough the pack thinned out and she found herself in the top third.

Korra jumped, dipped, turned, and swiveled her way down the mountain. The trees passed her in blurs and her breathing became heavy. It was twenty minutes before the trees ended and the terrain opened up. She pushed herself harder, speeding down the hills towards the finish line.

And when she reached it, she felt complete once more. She held back her tears when she saw the group waiting for her, all smiles and cheers. When she hopped off her bike, letting it clatter to the dirt, she was engulfed by the people she loved. Mako patted her on her head. Bolin wept into her shoulder. Her mother was pressed into her side. Her father’s arms were wrapped around everyone, holding them together. And Asami. Asami was embracing her. Her face shoved into the crook of Korra’s neck.

“You did it,” she whispered so only Korra could hear. “You did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and I hope you enjoyed the one shot!


End file.
